


After the dawn, two of us

by Cloudyjongho



Series: Blind Felix deaf Chris [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends chanlix, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Minho is a guide dog, Sequel, blind lee felix, deaf bang chan, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: Chris was always the one that took care of Felix. He made food for him, sang for him, took him wherever he wanted to go and protected him.But when his boyfriend came back from work, sounding abolutely exhausted, it was Felix’s turn to help.Nothing felt better after taking care of his buff boyfriend than curling up against his chest and listening to the beating of his heart.Sequel to I’m praying to live as I try to endure. Deaf Chris and blind Felix.You don’t have to read the other fic to be able to read this!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Blind Felix deaf Chris [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603867
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	After the dawn, two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by listening to First love by Bts.
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [My curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)

Felix laid on the bed on his back, eyes open and staring at the ceiling. It was black; just like everything around him.

Minho ran somewhere in the apartment, his paws creating quiet sound in the otherwise quiet space. It was pretty late, somewhere between 7pm ans 9pm. Chris was supposed to come home any minute, and Felix couldn't ask for more. He missed Chris.

He and Minho had visited a child department in a hospital today in order to let blind kids talk with Felix, and he was tired after answering to every question and playing with the kids. Minho was full or energy, because he had gotten a lot of touching today and his stomach was probably full of some dog food the hospital had prepared. But it was his dinner time soon, and if Minho got food, he certainly wouldn't let it go wasted.

Felix's ears caught the sounds of keys dangling against each other. It was either; their neighbour or Chris. Hopefully the latter.

That was definitely Chris' sigh.  
His ears were really good, because he couldn't see anything.

Felix stood up and whistled, immediately hearing Minho coming towards him. He grabbed the handle Minho still had on and started walking forward. Minho knew what they were walking towards.

The door to their apartment opened, and Felix smiled. Chris was home.

"Hey."

Felix's smile dropped. Chris sounded absolutely exhausted, so tired that Felix wondered if he was sick.

"Hi." He said softly back, swallowing down the annoying questions 'are you okay?' 'Are you tired?' 'What's wrong?'. Those would only made Chris frustrated now that he was tired, and Felix wanted Chris to feel better.

"Hi Minho." Chris said, and probably shrugged off his jacket before hanging it up and walking towards Felix. 

He felt Chris' lips peck his before the said boyfriend walked past him, Minho and Felix following him. He heard the bed creak as his lover threw himself on it, letting out a groan.

"You're probably tired. Let me make you tea." Felix said, smiling softly.

"No, you'll burn yourself baby." Chris answered and probably sat up, judging from a new creak of the poor bed.

"I'll be fine. You're exhausted, i know you are, and i want to spoil you. You alway spoil me." Felix said, tilting his head as if waiting for disagreements which never came.

A sigh.

"Alright. But promise you won't hurt yourself, otherwise i'm going to kiss your bruises until they heal. Do you want to be kissed for three weeks straight?" Chris asked, trying to sound intimidating.

"In fact, i do. On my lips though, if you start kissing my hand i'll whack you with my stick."

He heard Chris laugh, and he turned around.

"To the kitchen, Minho mango." 

The said dog started walking towards kitchen, and when he stopped, Felix slid his hand on the clean surface to find out where he was. His hands traveled on the table, looking for electric kettle before he found it and took small steps in the kitchen. He finally found the sink and opened the tab, pouring water inside.

This apartment was still fairly new. He and Chris had moved here around two weeks ago, so Felix wasn't as comfortable with this as he had been with his own. He still needed time to get every single wall and corner burned in his mind in order to not to hurt himself.

He turned the electric kettle on while humming quietly and looking for mugs. After founding one, he took a bag of tea and put it in the mug, now only waiting for the water. The kettle beeped, and Felix grabbed its handle carefully before placing it against the mug. He poured water in the mug, biting his lower lip to concentrate. When he felt like the mug was full enough, he emptied the kettle and grabbed a cookie from the packet on the counter, took the mug and began walking back. Minho followed him, pressing against his leg to guide him forward, and soon they were back in the bedroom.

"Chris?" Felix asked, and he heard the sheets rustle.

"Aaww baby, you made it? No injuries?"

Felix grinned at him proudly and nodded.

"Zero injuries."

Chris chuckled, took the food and tea from his hands and gently guided Felix to sit down.

"Thank you." Chris said before biting the cookie.

"Don't thank me. You always take care of me in every way possible, now is my turn to pay back. Did you have a hard day?" Felix asked.

Chris worked nowadays in a grocery shop near their house while also making music. He still hadn't released anything.

"Yeah. The customers were assholes, thought i couldn't understand what they say." Chris mumbled.

Felix pressed his lips in a thin line, frustration bubbling inside him. 

"Don't care about them. They're just stupid."

"You know i don't, but today i was already tired, so that drained me even more."

Chris placed the mug on the table before Felix rolled towards him. When his body finally touched Chris, he pushed the older on the bed.

"Good evening, i'm Felix Lee and i'm your masseur for tonight. I hope you enjoy." Felix grinned, and heard Chris laugh before turning around.

Felix traced the line of Chris' back with his fingers before he pulled the shirt off and gently pressed his hand on Chris' back. He started kneading the muscles with his fingers, not pressing too much or too little. Chris sighed, and Felix smiled. 

He continued opening the muscles while sitting on top of Chris' butt. They probably looked stupid, but they were so in love that no one ever dared to say anything. Not even Changbin or Jisung, Chris' friends. 

Felix heard Chris curse as his thumb pressed to a really tight spot in his shoulder, and Felix laughed. It wasn't that he enjoyed causing pain to Chris, but he enjoyed hearing him curse. He never cursed, not a lot, so when Chris did, it was fun. 

Felix loved Chris' thick australian accent. Of course he had the same, everyone had the same; but when the words came from Chris mouth they sounded even prettier than ever.

As he continued to massage the older Felix allowed himself to go back again.

Ever since that night, that one particular night when the mood had shone on them and they had kissed everything had gotten better. A lot. Felix wasn't lonely anymore, Chris wasn't lonely anymore. Felix had someone he could trust and who would take care of him. Felix was there to support and care about Chris, and the older was the same for him.

They made each other full.

Felix stopped massaging Chris' back and leaned forward, pressing his lips on Chris' spine.

He felt the one under him shudder, and Felix smiled as he pressed them higher this time. 

Felix kissed Chris' back, not leaving an inch out. He kissed his sides before continuing up again and kissing the back of Chris' neck, gently sucking the skin. Not enough to leave a mark, just enough to feel good. He continued to the left side and pressed a particulally long kiss on the sensitive area where the jawbone ended. 

Suddenly Chris grabbed Felix's hands, making him let out a shriek. Chris' body turned around, and Felix now sat on his stomach. Chris' hands were on Felix's hips, holding him gently.

"You're one sneaky boy. I was supposed to kiss YOU, not the other way. This isn't fair."

Felix giggled.

"My bad. Couldn't remember that."

Chris started tickling Felix from his sides.

"STOP! STOP! THAT TICKLES!"

"It's supposed to tickle, honeybun."

"I'LL LET YOU KISS ME! PLEASE JUST STOP!"

"Will you really?"

"YES!"

And just like that, he was pulled against Chris again, the older's lips touching his exposed collarbone.

Chris' warm, moist lips kissed him everywhere. His collarbone, his neck, his jawline, the tip of his ear, his temple, his nose, his forehead.

Felix melted against him and enjoyed it for a second before starting to look for Chris' lips with his own.

He found them, and attached his lips on Chris'.

The kiss was slow just like it was supposed to be, full of emotions just like it was supposed to be.

"You know what, Felix?" He heard Chris ask, and Felix was about to scold him for ending the kiss, but the older continued;  
"The moon is shining on us."

Felix let out a gasp.

"Again?" He asked, looking around as if he could see it.

"Yes. Again."

Chris' strong hands made their way around Felix's waist and pulled him down on the bed. Felix lied on his left side and snuggled closer Chris.

He heard his boyfriend chuckle, and Felix just pressed his ear against Chris' chest. 

Chris' heart was beating normally, and Felix just listened to it. It sounded safe, familiar and just perfect.

"I love you." Felix mumbled.

"I love you too, sweetie."

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my short continuation to chanlix🥺 i hope you liked this.
> 
> Twitter: @ramenofwonho


End file.
